Saber of White (Fate/Erobes Apocrypha)
Saber of White '(セイバー ホワイトの, ''Seibā Howaito no) is a main character of Fate/Erobes Apocrypha. She is the Saber-class Servant of Queen Victoria II in the 1st Middle-Eastern Holy Grail War of Fate/Erobes Apocrypha. '' She is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of the Grand Orders conflicts of ''Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Saber`s True Name is 'King Tiamat '(ティアマト王, Tiamato-ō), otherwise better known as Prince Tiamat. A generous leader who greatly loved her children and wife who was a princess from Ancient Greece. Also called the wielder of the Holy Sword of Ancient Mesopotamia, forged by Ishtar, Heavenly Mistress and the Goddess who blood-adopted Tiamat, after Tiamat saved her from bandits. The daughter of King Gilgamesh and Queen Mika a Goddess of War. Born before King Gilgamesh died, she had to watch her mother being murdered before her very eyes. She has been described as heartless in the Epic of Tiamat. Life Born to her parents, King Gilgamesh of Uruk and Queen Mika Goddess of War. For most of her childhood, she was happy until the day her mother died on her 9th birthday, That day changed the way, King Tiamat viewed humanity and her views on humanity changed so much that even her father became concerned. He consulted all of the healing people in the land and when there was no cure found for his now cynical and cold-hearted daughter finally gave up on finding a cure. He passed when King Tiamat turned 10 years old and she assumed the throne. Already 10 years old and assuming the throne. She quickly garnered fame for being the youngest rule of Uruk, Mesopotamia and news of her deeds in reforming what her father had done quickly spread throughout the world. In just six months, Uruk was a trading hub and people traveled all over for the festivals. Her reforms garnered her so much support, that people even carved a statue of King Tiamat in various temples worshiping her more than some of the other Sumerian Deities. On her 12th Birthday, Tiamat was abducted by slave traders but the slave traders did unspeakable things to her, forever damaging her views on humanity; it made her view humanity as her father did, just as lowly dogs that need to stay in the dirt. However, she was soon rescued and brought back to Uruk where she was treated. Soon, when she became well enough to make, she ordered her guards to not allow women into their ranks for fear of slave traders trying to do the same things they did to her. She ordered her guards to kill any slave traders they found trading young woman, young men, and children bringing them back to Uruk for treatment. As she grew up, Mesopotamia became so prosperous that Ancient Greece decided to ask Mesopotamia officials to arrange a marriage between Greece`s Princess Olympia and Mesopotamia King Tiamat. That same year, King Tiamat met her wife for the first time, and married her the next day. However in years to come, political upset between the Nobles and Peasants would tear Mesopotamia apart only to erupt into a interior civil war. In an unexpected development, King Tiamat requested a sword and sheath from Ishtar, her now blood-related elder sibling and Ishtar readily agreed as she was very fond of Gilgamesh`s daughter. Death For the next few years, the interior civil war raged in Mesopotamia. Tiamat led a few charges to keep the war at bay until some Mesopotamian priests accidentally angered Anu and caused the Gods and Goddesses to start fighting in the civil war themselves. Eventually, King Tiamat was forced to fight in the war and it devastated the Nobles to the core when King Tiamat fought for the peasants not them the Nobles, and made the Nobles angry. As such they devised a plan that would turn the peasants and the rest of King Tiamat`s royal advisers against King Tiamat. They decided to capture the King when she was not wearing armor or carrying sword or sheath and burn her on a pyre fire. One night when the King was relaxing with her wife, she was captured and taken from the living room of the Royal Family`s palace and outside there was a pile of logs and a big log in the middle. All the Nobles were standing outside and leered at her as she passed. Soon she was tied to the big log in the middle and torches were tossed onto the big pile of logs setting it on fire. As she was burned alive, her only thought was: "This country is my home and the Nobles will get their punishment soon enough." When the ordinary people heard that their King had died at the hands of Nobles, they stormed the houses of Nobles and killed them in cold blood with no remorse at all. Appearance Saber has long golden blonde hair and amber eyes. She has the height and weight of a woman in her 20`s. Her long blonde hair is usually pulled back into a bun, and tied with a red silver ribbon at the back of her bun. Her general description by other Servants is that she is a stunning, beautiful servant with a petite body-form. Due to her great beauty, she was often given gifts by peasants and she has muscular arms described by Rin and Black Iri to fit her. Personality Saber is a courageous warrior as boosted by her class`s name. A warrior who is unwilling to bend to anything, she has suffered so much and yet continues to fight for humanity. Maybe it is because she is so naive or it may be because she loves humanity that much. Whatever her reason, Saber is a warrior with a strict moral code and her respect has to be earned not given to people. When she was a young child, Saber was more kinder and very gentle however when she is summoned as her adult form, she is very cynical and cold-hearted. When summoned as Saber Lily, she is still very powerful and is very dangerous if summoned when she is 12. Her sarcasm comes from her parents and the many Heroic Spirits she fought with over the span of many Holy Grail War rubbed off on her. She views humanity with the same cold indifference as she views Mages. Her master is also the only person she will show her funny side and when she fights she is indifferent of feelings, emotions, and things like that. Her blood-related sister Ishtar commented once that Saber has a heart of a lion and the cold-hearted spirit of a dead vengeful ghost. Her only wish is to hold her wife in her arms again. Relationships 'Gilgamesh ' "Father....how I missed you. I want to see you again I dearly do but you are going to die again." '''Queen Minerva "My dear beloved wife I miss you so much! How I wish for the day I can hold you in my arms and say sweet things to you. I'm sorry I never got to say I'm sorry to your face before I was burned alive my love." Children "My children come here to Papa. I`m sorry I never taught you anything of worth." Queen Mika "Mother? Mother! I`ve missed you so badly and then father died and I was left alone!" Ishtar "Onne-san? Onne-san! I`ve missed you so much! How have you been?" King Arthur II (Saber of Black) "She's very energetic I don't want to greet her. Too cheerful for me." Queen Caroline (Rider of Black) "She is Queen Caroline? Rider of Famine and Death? Pity she got executed but at least she wasn't burned at the stake. Much more brutal and takes a lot longer to burn somebody at the stake." '' '? (Saber of Red)' ''"I remember seeing her around in Uruk but she was always fighting with Ishtar over control of Uruk. Her name I don`t remember and what from little information I have left she is a Goddess of War." Aphrodite (Archer of Black) "A Greek Deity of Love? Bah? She can babble all she wants but I am going nowhere near her. She reeks of trouble plus me and her are in different fractions. That makes it easier." Zeus (Ruler) "He is the Ruler of this Holy Grail War? Seems appropriate since his titles are Zeus God of Lighting, the Sky, Weather, and Lightning."' ' Ritsuka Fujimaru "On a quest to save humanity you say? Hey kid aren't you a little too young for that?" Mashu Krylight ' ''"Why does she remind me of Shielder of Black? They wear the exact same armor and have the same weapons." '''Gunther (Shielder of Black) "The legendary Knight of the Shield! Interesting! I wonder what her Noble Phantasm is? Maybe "that" kind of Noble Phantasm? No the honorable Knight of the Shield would never have a Suicide Noble Phantasm. Queen Victoria II "My master is interesting. She can be boring at times but her reactions are amusing." Gawain (Saber of Red) "Knight of the Sun let us see which one of us comes out of top. My Heavenly Sword forged by Ishtar or your Sword embodying the Sun!" Zarka (Rider of Red) "The Italian Priestess married to a Roman that killed her husband`s rivals? Hm she has to have a big grudge. Scary." Olympia (Rider of Black) "Master is Rider of Black named after Mount Olympus in Greece? She is? So cool!" Felka Rhodes (Black Faction: Master of Rider) "The one who controls Rider of Black from the Black Faction? She is a dangerous opponent and to beat Rider of Black we need to up our game Master! That means training for you Master! Get that body in shape to run if a Servant goes after you and dodge if a Servant tries to kill you!" Lucy Windsor (Red Faction: Master of Saber) "Facing not one but two Saber-Class Servants doesn't even the odds in our favor Master. I`m edging in favor towards using my Sword-type Noble Phantasm. I wonder if he has a Noble Phantasm ranked as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm?" Alice (Black Faction: Shielder of Black) "We would be more successful if we had Shielder of Black on our team. It would make winning the Holy Grail a hundred times more easier. Britain could then claim eternal glory but alas." Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Avenger-class Servant Category:Berserker Servants Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Ruler Servant Category:Avenger Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Alter Ego Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servant